Two sides of a coin but the same coin
by Luna Kiyomizu
Summary: A regular girl receives a text that had a link. It asks of her wish and she puts it down. She wants to go to the One piece universe, but knows she can't. Or can she? It might have an Alice in wonderland feel to it.


"Ugh..."  
I flop on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. My name is Azmaria. I am an easily bored normal person, even though I think normality is over rated. I'm 18 and all I do around the house is take online classes and whatever I can do around. I should probably tell you what i look like, but there's nothing special. Long black hair with forest green eyes. Nothing special just like here and now. Nothing sparks my interest in this world, but there is one thing. I sit up to go on my laptop and start reading my favorite manga.  
'One Piece... I will never be bored of you.'  
I'm not that far in the manga, but I'm up to date with the anime. I know it's childish, but I wish I could fall down a rabbit hole and end up in One piece. My phone was buzzing so I checked it. It was a text from an unknown number. I look what the message says, just out of curiosity.  
"Would you like to see your wish granted?" I forgot to mention I'm the most curious person there is and I look up the link that came with the text in a new tab.  
After looking it up, it said what is your wish. I look at the tab with my One piece manga I was reading and I knew it wasn't going to work, but a girl can dream right?  
"I wish to be in the One Piece Universe."  
I shut down my laptop after that and stare at my window. It was right next to me so I could look at the moon all I want.  
'I wonder though if it would really grant my wish. Nah. It's just a fantasy, no matter how much I want it to be true'' I fall to the clutches of sleep after thinking about it for awhile.  
~Next Day~  
I decided to walk for in the park and just relax. My mind was still on that website and my wish. It would be a nice change of pace and a few other reasons. I am a total fangirl, especially for Zoro and Sanji.  
Sanji has a caring nature to him, even if he is a flirt. Zoro can be like a big brother,just like Ace. The only thing is Zoro chooses to sleep. Ace just has narcolepsy. Both are cute and hot. If I were to compare one of them to a desert, they would win. A rustle in the bushes knocked me back to Earth and I went to see what was going on. I don't know what I ate, but it must have me high as a kite. The reason why I think that? It's because of a cat.  
A black cat with big grin on its face that looks like the Joker or Jeff the Killer, but the cat makes them look cuter. At least, the two guys look like human. This cat had fangs that belonged to a shark. It didn't even blink and it got a piece of my pants and dragged me. I screamed until the mangy thing stopped in a clearing and it ran into a direction. A voice started to say something. I looked around and there was no one there.  
"A journey in Limbo starts with a single step in fall."  
I heard of a saying like that, but I never heard of the Limbo or fall thing inserted inside it. I stood up and took a step in the cat's direction and my second step was stopped short. Why? Because I think I found a rabbit hole.  
I saw things fly past me and finally a place with no color or anything just white.  
"It looks like you found the place." I turn and only see the cat.  
"W-what?"  
"I am here to grant the wish you wanted last night." Before I could say anything, it still talked.  
"I will grant it, but there are somethings that will changed about you. This hat" a purple top hat with a maroon ribbon was wrapped around it. A card with a picture of a dice was wedged in there too. Stitches and a patch of green fabric was sewn crudely on, but it looked good. "this staff " a long black metal pole with small vine like engravements that was about 8 feet tall. "is all yours. the staff can turn into any weapon you choose. However, it will catch on to whatever you turn it into the most."  
"Hold on. you expect me to believe this story and this entire thing? What show is this? Where's the camera crew? Who's going to pop out and yell "surprise?" The cat appeared right in my face.  
"This is what you wish for isn't it? To be sent to the world of One piece? I am merely granting what you wished for. I am going to send you to where you wanted to go. That is all." I kinda understood that but there was one thing I didn't know...  
"Why me? You could have picked any other person in the world that might have a better wish than mine, one that made sense. For example, you could have picked someone who wished to become president or to be extremely wealthy, but you picked a wish that was impossible to grant. So why me?" The cat just grinned at me. It's starting to make me feel like Alice when she meets the Cheshire cat.  
"You'll see soon enough. The most important thing to remember when you go is that you can not tell anyone in the world of One Piece of what you know will happen."  
Before I knew it, I was wearing the hat and had the staff stuffed in a little shoulder bag that had no bottom. A pair of clothes was stuffed in there too and I didn't even get a chance to look.  
I felt myself fall through the sky and see the night sky pass me by. Soon, I crashed into a hard surface and sank right through. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. I was in water and saw a figure swimming towards me. Maybe it was death. I was running out of air. Before my vision became dark, I though i saw blonde hair and a swirl.

A/N: There might be cussing involved in further chapters I Don't know which chapters, but there will be. Just be aware if you want to continue reading this and don't say I didn't warn you. Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories on here. I'm still stuck with my previous stories. For those who have read my black butler story this is it. Sorry if you don't like One Piece. Please review and follow/favorite


End file.
